Dirty Night Clowns
by LittleMadHattr
Summary: "Are you sure I'm ready for this?" I asked him, staring into my friend's eyes. His ice blue orbs shined with pity, and a look of knowing. "No. But, we have no other choice," Castiel gave me a small smile, as I looked to the cage, and closed my eyes. Hello, Lucifer. Eva's home. (Destial. Original Character. Redone. Reviews very much appreciated! I do not own Supernatural.)
1. Eva

**A/N: I noticed that, after going through and rereading this, it could do with a lot of editing! So, enjoy the redone first chapter, lovelies! I also went in and changed Windsake's name, it just wasn't doin' it for me.. so it's kinda new, kinda not! ****- K**

Dean twisted the cloth of his shirt in his hands nervously, chewing the inside of his cheek. His brother sat beside him, staring out the window, looking like he was trying his best not to tear up or scream at Dean. The older male turned to the other, a look of anger in his eyes.

"I can't believe you, Sammy. You killed my baby." He grumbled; finally ready to talk about the death of his Impala. Sam had been driving, chasing after a demon, when he collided with it and basically curled around it perfectly. Somehow, Sam didn't have a dent, but now the hunter brothers had to take a bus to go back to the place it even happened and investigate: Lawrence, Kansas. Dean never wanted to come back, but Sam had to visit Jenny to make sure everything in the old place was still working like a champ, and was chased out by the malevolent spirit that suddenly latched onto the female because of her stressed emotions between her and her friends.

"It's not like I wanted to impale the Impala, Dean. Can't you get over it? I'll buy you another one." Sam grunted, really not wanting to discuss the incident. Dean hissed.

"No, you can't buy me another one, and no, I won't get over it. She was a classic! I loved her, and despite the fact that you jacked her up with your modern shit when I was rotting in Hell, I trusted you to take care of her. And here we are, on a bus, going to Lawrence to savage what I can of her." He was rubbing his temples, and Sam was about to retort angrily when they realised a woman was watching, and pointed outside. "Lawrence? You better get off if you want to catch it." The girl seemed to be sweet, and Dean smirked, and then exited the vehicle with his brother and luggage in tow.

"This isn't over."

"Whatever."

They stepped off the bus, then looked left and right. The town didn't look much different, though they seemed to be building something about a mile away from where they stood. Sweat beaded on Sam's forehead, and he suddenly regretted wearing so much black on a summer day. They began walking, bickering about the car again, until the house came into view. Dean's heart wretched in his chest, and he took a few breaths before crossing the lawn. Sam fixed his collar, patting his jeans, cleared his throat, and knocked.

At first, nobody answered, but then the door slowly creaked open with no sign of anybody home. Looking at one another, they both pulled guns from their back pockets, crossing the foyer.

"Jenny?" Sam called out, but just barely, not wanting to alert anything that could be there that didn't need to be. Something was.. off, about his voice, and the way he walked. Dean didn't quite realise. The blonde walked from the kitchen, looking at them, almost dropping the juice in her hand. "What are you two doing here? You.. you shouldn't be here. You need to leave. Please, go." She raised a shaking hand, pointing to the open door, which made Dean's brows rise in curiosity. He'd thought she'd love to see them there, especially his little brother, but she was trying to coax them out now. Dean took a meaningful step forward, feeling the ground sink a little beneath him. Salt was trailed in a thick line across the doorway, and he stared at her.

"Jenny, what are you keeping out?" He muttered, staring at her visibly shaking frame, her eyes wide and blue. She shook her head, reaching to pick up her son. She then made an almost mad dash upstairs. "Not out, in!" She screamed, and Dean noticed that the salt had been disturbed and broken. He pushed his pistol into Sam's chest, which only cocked it and pointed it to his brother's temple.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…" He tsked, and Dean slowly turned to look into his brother's eyes. They were pure black now, and he was obviously possessed. Dean's mouth opened just a little, as his mind registered that the voice wasn't his, but female. It made his stomach churn.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper, sweat greasing his hair.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be fun anymore, would it?" The being laughed, reaching the male's leg up and shoving Dean to the ground with his foot, pushing the pad of his shoe to the other's chest. It kept the gun poised at his forehead, and Dean put his hands up to his head, wincing against the pressure.

"C'mon, let Sammy go, he doesn't need this." He attempted to persuade the spirit, who only rolled it's eyes, pressing harder. Had Dean forgotten about their handy-dandy anti-possession tattoos? This.. thing knew they had it. Pathetic, moronic human. His face contorted, and another Sam entered the house. "Dean, you need to slow do—" He was cut off by this other thing, which whipped around and slammed it's fist in Sam's nose. He hissed, falling backward and into a wall, sinking to the floor. The demon then turned back to Dean, slamming it's foot into his face, causing him to fall unconscious.

* * *

It was several hours until Dean awoke again, wincing with pain as he tried to sit up on the couch. Jenny was sitting across from him, pressing a cloth on his nose, and urged him to stay lying down. Dean scanned the room for any signs of Sam, but found none but the broken glass in the corner where the back of his head had connected, and his blood.

"Sammy?" He grunted, touching his nose, looking at the crusted blood that had fallen onto his fingers. Jenny shook her head reluctantly. "After you passed out, that thing took him away. I can't tell you where, because I don't know. But, if I were you, I wouldn't go anywhere." Midsentence, Dean had pushed her away and was waddling toward the door.

"He broke my car. Mind if I borrow yours?" His voice didn't mask the symbol that he wouldn't let her tell him he couldn't go, so she sighed, nodding. He took her keys from the mantle next to the door, then walked toward her blue Chevy parked on the side of the road.

Unlocking the door and sliding into the driver's seat, he glanced in the rear view mirror, only to be greeted by a man with stunning blue eyes, a small smile, and brown, spiky hair. Dean jumped, hitting his head and groaning in pain. "Cas, Jesus, man. Be more careful when you poof like that." He muttered, rubbing his head.

"Now, now, Dean. No need to use His name. And I have no need to be careful, I didn't hurt myself." The angel scuffed, and Dean sighed with frustration. "What do you want?"

"I should be asking you that question. You're the one that needs help, right? Sam is missing, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. I just woke up and he was gone, I assumed he was in the bathroom." Dean rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh. Well, he is." Castiel sighed, indifferent and oblivious to the comment. Dean hit his cranium against the seat, turning the car on, letting the angel hitch hike with him. He quickly went down the road, going straight to the café.

"Well, I have something to say," said Cas, breaking the tension. "That wasn't just a normal demon that took your brother. She's special." He looked him in the eye, and Dean slammed on the brakes, turning to stare at him.

"She's special?" He asked, confusion nesting in his face.

"Of course. She's someone very important. In fact, she's so important; you can't get rid of her. You need to make sure she stays close to you and Sam, because she's vital to this job. She is the one that can help you beat Lucifer." He raised his nose as he dumped the information.

"Beat Lucifer? What's her name? What is she? Why is she so important into our job? Isn't she dangerous?" Dean asked in a flurry, and Castiel raised a hand before he could ask more.

"Yes, she can beat Lucifer. She doesn't have an official name, but she prefers a term instead. She's important because she's the closest thing Lucifer has to a 'child', and the closest thing He has to a Top Dog."

"Well, what does she want to be called?"

"Eva."

* * *

When they entered the café, Castiel sat down at the nearest table, looking uncomfortable as he placed his hands on the surface, glancing around. Dean sat across from him as a girl walked to the table, smiling, placing the menus in front of them. She didn't leave, in fact, she made a scoffing noise. "It's Impala boy." She cooed, laughing, causing Dean to examine her more closely. It was the girl from the bus, in a waitress' uniform. Her chocolate hair was pulled into a curly pony tail, bangs hanging in her baby blues, freckles dotting her nose and under her eyes. Her lips were a brilliant pale pink, her teeth shining. She tilted her head, hand on her hip, then she pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Anything to drink?" She asked, looking from both men. Castiel caught Dean staring at her chest, and he prodded him with his foot under the table, flashing him back to reality, clearing his throat. Jealousy radiated from Cas' body, and Dean felt bad immediately, mouthing a small 'sorry' to him. "We'll both have coffee, please, ma'am. Black."

The girl nodded, turning on her heel and walking away. Dean was flushed with embarrassment, and Castiel looked at him with curiosity shining in his eyes, but he did not question it. When the drinks arrived, he ordered pie for them, and then broke the silence between the angel and himself.

"Tell me about Eva."

"Oh? You truly are interested in her? There's so much to say… she's much like Lilith, I suppose. You know how Lilith was the first ever woman?" Dean had a look of confusion in his face, brows laced together in a more 'why have I never known this oh my fricking God' way, which made Castiel smile a little. "Well, she wasn't the only one. Lilith was the embodiment of female sexuality, and the power over men. She had a daughter nobody ever talked about, Eva. She was, in technical terms, Lilith's mother because she was the soul of life itself. She was the one who even made life possible. But, she turned dark. That's how Lucifer ever succeeded in making Eve eat the apple: by using Eva. Quite an odd coincidence, Eva and Eve..

"After Eva and Lilith were both disbanded from the Garden of Eden, Lilith was thrown into a lake where she mated with something and created the first demon. Eva, on the other hand, went to cause havoc in the world before her own death and was sent to become the second demon of Hell. Despite everything, she was forgotten. She had worked beside Famine, and Pestilence, but nobody ever remembers the little things.

"However, granted the fact that she was forgotten, Eva was also a double timer, per say. She often worked for God himself, helping the Horsemen with how the world should work. But it was all for her own personal gain, and she never found a fondness for her work. She tried to talk him into allowing her to become a Reaper, but he refused her transformation, and she eventually cut ties with him. Her whereabouts were unknown until recently," he sighed, letting all the information out. He leaned back in his chair, watching Dean's emotionless face.

Dean bit his tongue. "So she killed my Impala?"

"I guess you could say that."

"That son of a bi—"

"Order up!" The girl returned to the table, setting the pies down. She pointed to a man in the back, nodding, then joined the boys. She reached out a hand to Dean. "Hi. Sorry, I'm on break, and I guess I could give you a proper Lawrence greeting! My name is Wren. What's yours?" Dean smiled a little, taking her hand and introducing himself and Castiel. At the angel's name, her smile faltered. It caused a rising suspicion. She patted the table.

"Dean? Dean… Dean Winchester?" She asked, eyes wide. When he nodded, she put a hand to her mouth. "You're like, a local legend. You and your brother. You saved that woman from that thing in her house, in_your_ house! I can't thank you enough! I'm Jenny's children's sitter, so it's amazing to know the person who potentially saved their lives." She reached over, hugging him tight, causing a small chuckle to escape Castiel's lips.

She let go, smiling even wider now, wiping under her left eye. The waitress watched them eat, andCastiel stood, exiting the café, telling Dean he needed some air. The Winchester gave him a weird look, but shook his head, and Wren stared at Dean.

"You know, your friend is odd. Did you notice he wasn't breathing?" She tilted her head, much like Castiel does. Dean made a face, false confusion flooding his features, and he shook his head. "Nah, he was breathing. I could hear it from over here."

She was called then, and he handed her a twenty bill, following after the angel. He put a hand on his shoulder, and they both went to the car.  
"What was that about, Cas? Just up and going for some 'air'. Something wrong?" He looked at him, brows furrowed, as he escaped the parking spot in front of the café. Castiel didn't answer, eyes closed.

"Nothing." He muttered, taking a large, unneeded breath. Dean began driving, when Cas made him stop. "Go left, down Cherry Street," he demanded, pointing. Dean did as he was told, confused, and he was made to keep going down that road. He did so, a warehouse he'd never seen in the distance. Written in black ink were symbols that looked like they were made to trap something inside its grasp, and with an exasperated sigh, Castiel summoned for Dean to stop outside. Devil's Traps were inscribed across the outer walls of the warehouse, yet the smell of demon radiated from the opening in it. The Winchester stared at the angel, making a slight throbbing gesture that said 'what the Hell are we doing here?'.

"Behold. Eva's chamber." Castiel nodded toward the house, and Dean wheezed with slight laughter. Unbuckling the seatbelt and slipping from the Chevy's driver side, he began to saunter toward the big door. He dug in his pockets, half expecting holy water or a Rosary, only to find nothing. He was alone in this. He looked back as the blue eyed entity followed, hands in his suit pockets, and he nodded toward the door.

Taking caution, Dean quickly slid in through the side, letting the setting sun flood in through the cracks and illuminate the hay just inside. To his surprise, he found what he wanted immediately: his brother sat, in a wooden chair, bound and gagged with crimson liquid dripping from his forehead, some crusted onto the hair line. Taking a few weary looks around, he stepped closer.

"Sammy?" Dean whisper-shouted, loud enough for someone to hear from his distance but quiet enough for someone to hear a few feet off. He walked sideways closer, prodding him with his knuckle, causing the male to slowly open his eyes and take in his surroundings. He looked frightened and disoriented, and his mind was a blur from past events.

Castiel made a growling, warning noise which let the feeling of panic settle into Dean's chest. He whipped around, becoming face to face with a girl. Her eyes were pitch black with what looked like static sparking from the corners, her long, flowing, curly auburn hair fanning out behind her as if a slight breeze was present. Her skin was a soft pale, cheeks just a little rosy, lips as red as blood. She tilted her head in an adorable puppy like fashion that Castiel did from time to time, which made him scuff with offense.

"Well. Deanie Baby has come back for his brother, mm?" The girl deadpanned, sounding as if four voices of different tones were swimming in her vocal chords, but it was a hauntingly beautiful noise that echoed in his ears and around the empty house. It stunned him for a moment, before he let a bump roll down his throat so he could speak. Sam was shifting uncomfortable in his seat, and Castiel was examining her close.

"Yeah. He's my brother, so why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's your brother," exclaimed the demon in mock surprise, raising her brows. Her eyes twinkled with a sign of knowing.

"Please, Eva, let him be. He means no harm, none of us do. So you can go on your merry way." Cas' voice was hiding his smile of amusement, and she quickly flung her head back to stare at him. She sashayed his way, her ripped jeans tearing a little more, as she got in the angel's face.

"You disgust me," she snarled. "Why are you in my house?" Eva trailed her finger up, pushing his chest with it, making him stumble back and take a slightly pained gasp. Dean instantly took a step forward, but was stopped with the glare he received.

"You're more fragile than I remember you, dear." Eva shook her head, locks breezing out behind her and sending the smell of sweet lilacs, chocolate, and rotting flesh into Dean and Sam's nostrils, causing them both to use their gag reflexes. She crossed her arms, and Castiel shrugged. "The older you get, the more fragile you become. I've only died once or twice," he seemed to be speaking to her like she was an old friend, which really sparked on Dean's tongue.

"Wait, you never mentioned that you knew her on a personal level?" He snapped bitterly, staring into Cas' eyes with pure hate and confusion spilling from his irises. Castiel looked at him, scrunching his nose and moving his lips to 'hush'. The demon blinked her black eyes at him, turning just sideways to watch both men. She was silent for a moment.

"So. The Winchesters, famous, I'd say. Why did you bring them here, mate?" Her deadpan seemed to disperse, leaving her with a thick British accent. Dean wondered if this was a vessel or not. The voices within hers all swirled and seemed to say different things at once, but her question overpowered them all.  
"Because, we have a job for you, Evaly."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry," Cas looked away with slight guilt, then back to her as she opened her jaw to speak again. "What job have you got for me? From who?" Her fists clenched, and it was obvious the story he had told was true. She was on the fence about the two angels and their rule. It basically called out to Dean, and he caught the sound of one of those voices screaming for help and to rebel.

"He who saved you, not he who created you. God wishes for you to help Sam and Dean destroy Lucifer, and will not take no for an answer. You've waited for this your entire existence, Eva, and it's time to fulfill your purpose." Castiel sounded overly superior, but Sam knew that the girl could smack him and it would turn his face to dust. He grunted as Dean eventually broke him from his bounds, causing a small 'ah' to emit from Eva's lips. The static in her eyes turned a yellow as she put her finger to her chin, and then nodded.

Dean's brows raised in surprise. "What, no fire, no fighting, no 'I'll drag you to Hell myself and leave you there to rot' mojo?" He retorted, looking disappointed on the outside but grateful on the in. He helped his brother up and started to walk, and Eva laughed. It was like bells chiming, so beautiful yet so deadly, because when she laughed, those other voices screamed.

* * *

After about an hour having gotten to a hotel in Lawrence, Eva was sitting on the bed, getting filled in on just what she needed to do. Her job was to persuade Lucifer into coming to the surface for something, and then Dean would handle the rest, using her energy. She was mainly staring at a candle, putting her finger in the flame that she had lit with the electricity rushing from her eyes. Castiel watched her in interest, and finally Dean began to question her.

"Look," he started, hands on his hips. "I don't want to be rude, but there are some things I just got to know. For one, is that your body or is it a vessel? Two, why are you even agreeing to this? And, three, how do you know Castiel?" He sounded snippy and obviously grumpy, rubbing his temples with his fingers, about ready to punch someone if he didn't get any answers. Eva glanced at him.

"Vessel? No. I conjured this myself. There's nobody here, or anywhere, that looks like this. The closest would be a girl named Nelly Jones in New Mexico, but she has freckles and blonde hair. I based this look off of her, the young thing. I'm agreeing because I have no other choice, I could finally be left alone to live a normal life. And me and Cas go way back," she smirked at the angel, who gave her a lopsided grin.

"What are you, lovers?" Sam asked, catching the exchange. Eva grinned.

"Not necessarily, though we were close like that."

"How close?" Dean scoffed.

"Closer than you think." Castiel answered, and he pushed his hand on her stomach, refusing to answer any further than that. "Another story, for another time."


	2. God's Arrival

**Boston, 1998 **

The night was still young. The moon was raised high into the sky, held by the thread of stars that enclosed it into its space, letting the rays barely push through the dark clouds in the overcast. Rain was barely falling to the ground, a few drops here and there, but the square was alive with music, lights, laughter, humans. Fire was torched as a celebration in the center of it all, and many men and women were dancing together in the New York city. Skirts twirled in circles around ankles, some around thighs, and some even around hips that the hem barely grazed their knees. The girls who wore these were brave, rebelling individuals.  
Lights in the square flickered, but nobody noticed. A shadow was slowly dragging against concrete, but nobody noticed. A girl appeared by the fruit punch table, completely out of nowhere, but nobody noticed. Except, one man, a boy with blonde, shaggy hair and blue eyes that seemed to shine like the sun. He was pushing his way through the crowd, coming behind the girl, who just so happened to be one of the rebelling individuals, pulling her by the wrist and immediately dancing with her.  
"Whoa there, hotshot. Buy me a drink first," the girl cooed, a thick, British accent rushing from her lips as she danced to the upbeat tone with him. She noticed him slowly bringing her to a shadow. He stopped, looking into her eyes, and chills ran up her spine.  
"What's your name, pretty lady?" The boy asked, running his tongue across his lower lip. The girl made herself gulp, but she smiled, intent on keeping up her act. She raised a hand for him to shake. "My name's… Rachel. What's yours, Romeo?" She joked.  
"Actually, you guessed it right on," he smirked, brushing the hair out of her eyes, and laying his mouth on hers unheedingly. Outraged, Rachel pushed the boy off and farther into the shadows, making him hit his head against the wall. She wiped her mouth, growling. "What was that?" She questioned, hands on her hips. Romeo grasped her long, auburn hair and threw her into a stack of crates, causing her to let out a moan of pain, just as the high pitched squeal ran across from the square to the boy.  
"What?" He looked around, obviously hearing this, and all the glass began pushing outward. Rachel put her hands on her ears, trembling with pain, as all the glass broke and her ear drums throbbed. The boy looked back at her, eyes wide as he noticed her eyes.  
Dark. Black.  
Electricity sparked from them, red hot and glowing blue, as they shot out and ran down his throat and wrapped around his body. The boy screamed, the vessel exploding, leaving the small white light to hover in its place. Rachel hissed at the glow, which promptly flung itself into the sky and escaped into the clouds above.  
She stepped off the crate, rubbing the blood from the back of her head, which was suddenly beginning to heal. Frozen in place, fear radiating off her skin, she let whatever it was do whatever it was doing.  
"….what? Who's that?" When she had control, she quickly spun around, staring into the eyes of yet another boy. But, this was a man. Stubble, brown, spiky hair, blue eyes even brighter than Romeo's, she was practically mesmerized until he tilted his head in confusion. Her eyes had returned to her vessel's natural green, electricity gone from the orbs. He put a hand up to silence her from speaking.  
"I'm Castiel. I… was sent to help someone destroy something…?" He studied her, intent on knowing her secret, and she thought for a fleeting moment that this angel had witnessed what she had done.  
"Ah, uhm, if it was him, I'm sorry I sent him away." She shrugged, and—

My eyes flung open. I glanced around the hotel room, hands on my lap, back and head against the headboard of a bed. One human was sleeping next to me, the Winchester, Sam. The bed on the other side laid his interestingly enough more attractive brother, Dean, who was twitching in his sleep. Perfect. It's always great to watch a man who had escaped Hell dream about the place itself. I opened my mouth, letting out a small noise that I had begun to call a yawn, as what humans did, stretching my limp arms out.  
Across from me was the angel. It was far past midnight, well into the morning, but the Winchesters must really need their sleep because they showed no sign of waking up, unless Dean's nightmare did that for him. I looked out the window, into the forest behind the hotel. The brush was thick, the leaves green but slowly fading brown as autumn began to settle in, or maybe it was my mind. How long had we been waiting for something to happen?  
"A month." Castiel answered for me, and I looked toward him, green eyes gone and black left to shimmer at him. The veins under my conjured body popped out under the skin, giving me a slightly annoyed look as my brows laced together. I crawled toward him on my hands and knees, then laid on my stomach, supporting my chin with my palm.  
"Been snooping in my mind, mate? You know how I don't like it." Speaking verbally to Castiel made me comfortable enough to use my deadpan, the true voice I had that wasn't garbled speech, with the voices of consumed souls swimming in it. He didn't even flinch at it.  
_"Are you having nightmares again?"_  
_**"Of course not, just flashbacks."**_  
_ "Did Romeo actually scare you?"_  
_**"No."**_  
_ "Then why are you having flashbacks?" _  
I couldn't answer his question, I just bit my lip and kept my mind blank and unable to be intruded on. He gave a small chuckle, shaking his head, tilting it. "Yes, I thought you would do that. Stubborn little demon." He chuckled again, seeming more and more at ease when speaking to me than he did when speaking to the boys.  
Before I could speak, Dean flung up in bed, sweat dripping from his face and his bare chest – apparently, he prefers to sleep shirtless, which I find sexy for a human –, his eyes wide and in a whirl as he put his hands on his cheeks, bringing them down to swipe some of the liquid from it.  
I was silent as he tossed his legs out of bed, looking from me, the seemingly innocent demon, to the angel. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked at him quite lovingly. How touching.  
He retired to the restroom to wash, and just to mess with him, I looked through the door and made him drop the soap. It made a large clunking noise, and he cursed, which made me laugh. God, I hated that laugh, it sounded like a child. _I_ sounded like a child. Castiel was watching me, but then he grabbed her wrist, teleporting to the outside of the hotel room.  
I gripped my stomach. Long time since he'd done that to me.  
"Listen, Eva. We have business to take care of, and my father wishes to speak to you. He's not going to take no for an answer, and if He needs to, He will provide Himself with a vessel so you two can speak on the Middle Plane, or Earth, or whatever you have been accustomed to calling this place."  
I blinked, not expecting this at all. God. He wanted to talk to me? And possessing a vessel, which was new. The last time Him and I have ever had a conversation was when Romeo…  
"Well, if He won't take no for an answer, I guess I haven't a choice. Even if I _am_ on your guys' side, I can't go through Heaven's gates. He'll have to come see me, myself, whether the big man wants it or not." I crossed my arms, so accustomed to the sassiness human life brings to you, looking up into the sky.  
"God, are you there? It's me, Eva." I laughed, twirling a little bit, as Jimmy's body fell. I heard the screeching of his voice for only a moment, before it disappeared, and I and his body were transported to another destination, somewhere alone, somewhere private.  
We were in the lush forest behind the hotel, and by this point, I was putting my hair into a ponytail. I brushed my jeans, sat on a tree stump, and electrified a few wildlife creatures, waiting for his body to be possessed again. I wanted to say that it took hours. But, upon looking at the cell phone the humans had contrapted, it was only a total of twenty minutes when he began to stand again. I watched him, smiling softly in the face of Jimmy Novak, or God, and then bowed my head in respect.  
"Good, I can see that Castiel has filled you in. Windsake. It's so good to see you again." His voice hadn't faltered, yet it was still… I don't know, echoed? How do you even begin to describe God's voice when you could barely hear it with your own ears?  
"Yes, sir. I'm more curious onto why you wanted to speak to me," I inquired, raising a brow and tilting my head, letting the electricity frolic on my cheeks and twirl and dance around me.  
"It's Samuel. Or, Sam, as you will be calling him. Maybe even Sammy, but his name is not the point. Do you know of his powers?" He asked kindly, and I shook my head. "He has the ability to see into others minds, Telekinesis. He can also see the future and other such things. There's something I need you to do…" He paused.  
"Anything, Father." I bowed my head, knowing that if my real 'father' ever heard me say that, my head would be gone.  
"I need you to get as close to him as you can, make it unnecessary, and make it friendly."

* * *

Two hours passed when Eva and Castiel returned with breakfast. By that time, Sam and Dean were awake, skimming the computer for new cases. Eva set down the bag of boxed waffles and passed them to the humans, then curled into a ball on the bed, watching Sam closely. He could feel pins and needles run up his spine, and Dean jokingly spoke with his mouth stuffed, "Honey, I know he's hot, but staring isn't nice".  
"Neither is speaking with your mouth full." She raised a finger, causing him to shut his mouth, chew, and swallow before the jaw unclenched. He looked angrily at her, and she smiled, the tension between the two almost thick enough to be cut with a knife. Castiel cleared his throat with coffee, and Sam patted Dean's arm.  
"Good, Eva's first hunt against her kind. What do we have, Sammy?" The eldest brother asked, standing and stepping away from his food. With her mind, Eva drove the fork with waffle on it to her mouth, then put it back. She chewed the batter, making a face of disgust, causing Castiel to laugh whole-heartily.  
"Looks like there have been traces of women, brutally torn apart, but looking to have been engaging in sexual activity because they were found in bed. And by brutally torn apart, we mean head is torn by hands, limps gone, and by traces, we mean barely anything is left." Sam glanced back at the demon in the bed, still chewing, her eyes fluctuating from colours. She bit her tongue, and her hand flew to her mouth, grinning as blood dripped from it.  
Castiel laughed, helping dap it up, and Dean gave them both a weird look, leaning into Sam's ear.  
"What do you think is going on between those two?" He whispered, and the younger boy shrugged.  
After she was more cleaned, Eva looked at the pictures on the website, nodding.  
"Obviously Incubus. Mind if I actually help with this? I can lend my body." To prove emphasis, she let her green eyes show, and she began to drastically change her body. She became just a little thinner, her hair was shinier, teeth as straight and white as can be. He chest and rear became more appealing, her skin turned a little tanner, and she looked as attractive as what Dean clarified as a Victoria's Angel model.  
"W….well, y…yeah! O-okay, you can help…" Dean scratched the back of his neck as Eva turned back to normal, and Castiel shook his head, smirking.  
"Well, what do I do?" She moved to Sam, sitting on his knee. "Sammy, will you tell me? I can call you Sammy, right?"  
Sam blushed, but nodded. "Erm, Boston, Boston, New York."

"So, why didn't you just poof away to the spot like Cas did?" Dean broke the silence, examining the demon in his rearview mirror. She had taken on her human form, her jade green eyes tracking the trees running past the silver Mustang. She had traded her raggedy clothes for something more appealing – a white and black shirt that dangled off her right shoulder, exposing the strap of her undergarments, and a pair of black jeans that were barely clinging to her stick thin legs. Only now did he truly realise how gaunt the creature was.  
"Unlike our angelic friend, my stomach wishes to retch everything I have and possibly my own soul out of my vessel whenever I 'poof'. So, I prefer to ride. Besides, you two are fun." She smiled, showing off her white, glistening teeth, yet that same sickening sweet, rotting smell wafted through the car and caused Sam to roll down his window. She giggled a little.  
"And, just because I'm extremely high level, doesn't mean I have the ability to randomly appear into a man's home where his wife was just brutally torn apart by an Incubus." This caught Sam's attention, and he turned in his seat, giving her a look that asked for more information. She moved her face to his, a fang sticking over her lower lip.  
"Like Azazel," Sam tensed at the name, "I must first be invited into the man's home. Azazel needed the same acceptance, and then he would return on the night of his Special Child's six month birthday, kill the mother, etcetera, etcetera.." Eva looked absolutely demented now, and Sam chewed the inside of his cheek.  
"How'd you know about Azazel?"  
"Who doesn't know about Azazel? Sam, he created enough of his children to let half the demons know he existed. Not only that, he bargained with your father, which upped his popularity level through the ceiling of Hell. Killing Winchesters' is one thing; bargaining and consuming their soul is another."  
Traffic jammed up the freeway, and Dean banged his head against the back seat. His mind whirled with all sorts of questions, but he knew one thing was for sure. He needed to sleep, or he was going to at the wheel. Quickly, he turned into the exiting lane, causing many people to honk their horns angrily at him and flash their hazards.  
He turned into the Indiana hotel, not even bothering to notice the sign or where they were. The sun had set long ago, and it was brimming on three in the morning. Everyone but Eva was tired, but she decided that she might attempt to sleep, which would be Hell to wake her up from. Wind couldn't drive or she'd offer to.  
Dean and Sam both grabbed bags as they entered and checked in, claiming to be Thomas Yedine and Kurt Cobain She was surprised those names even worked. They chose Amy HouseWine for hers, which caused the girl to roll her eyes, smiling again.  
_Funny bastards._  
When everyone was settled down, and Dean was fast asleep, Eva curled up on the chair in the corner. She pulled the throw blanket closer, bathing it's warmth, when an idea came to mind. She stood, wobbly, crossing to the restroom. She opened and shut the door quietly, then delicately removed the clothing from her body. Using a hair tie and some bobby clips, she pulled her hair into a messy bun, then turned on the water as hot as it would go.  
When it was deep enough, she slid into the tub and under the water, staring straight upward. She looked like she was filled to the brim with serenity, and she kicked the water off, drifting into sleep.

**Boston, 1998.**

_The girl laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. The male across from her shook his head, knowing but not. He smiled, or more of half-grinned at her, then opened his mouth to speak._

_"Actually, no. It was you."  
"Eh?" She looked positively stunned and taken aback, taking one step backward and away from the angel. Just knowing he was there was hurting her, and she lowered her eyes and moved them away from his. She didn't like the way he looked at her.  
"Yes, I was supposed to help you destroy Romeo, though you simply just banished him back to our realm. I'll deal with him later. Are you, by chance, one Miss Eva of Hell?" He seemed so normal, nonchalant; it made her stomach turn as he spoke her name. Taking a gulp, she nodded.  
"I was sent to deliver a message as well."  
Eva chewed her lip as he took her chin in his hand, examining her, then pressing his lips to hers.  
About to scream in agony, twisting and struggling against the being who was suddenly kissing her softly and lightly, but with a hidden need, she was stopped abruptly. Her eyes turned distant as words traveled from his mouth to her brain, ones of a divine being she could no longer comprehend, and by the time the information was over, she was falling over from weakness.  
He caught her, like a swan, her neck pouring over his palm. He smirked at her.  
"I'm assuming demons don't do that often?"  
"Of course not," she hissed, taking in a breath of air. "They do a thing called talking. Ever heard of it?"  
Castiel laughed again, helping the girl to her feet, when—_

_-  
What? What happened? This isn't how the memory goes, I can assure it. I remember it so well, he helped me to my feet, and then… he walked me to the square.  
But now, now I was surrounded by fire. Fire and barbed wire, and suddenly I recognised it as Hell. Why was I back? What was here that I needed?  
Desperately, I tried to break through the wall and onto the Middle Plane, with no success. I was bound to the wires, which terrified me more than anything else in the existing planes. Why was I, one of the most powerful demons of all, tied to a wire and about to be tortured like a soul?  
"__**HELP**__!" I heard the scream coming from a distance not too far, and I quickly moved my face. I only caught a glimpse, but there was Dean, yelling and screaming in the depths. Was he truly still having nightmares of this place?  
I can't say that I didn't blame him. Demons feared Perdition, too.  
Just as I thought this, I felt chains and whips begin slashing across my stomach. I let out a loud scream, which echoed in the area, as I tried desperately to seek out who was attacking me. I saw nobody.  
My belly had been torn open, blood dribbling down my hips, and suddenly I felt myself –_

"Eva? Ev!" was all I heard as my head was brought up from the crimson water, and I sputtered, wincing in pain. Completely naked, I looked up to see the Winchester boys. Sam was pulling me from the water, while Dean was grabbing a towel to wrap me up with. That's when I started groaning again, a smaller scream escaping my lips.  
The water. Why was the water holy? Holes were being burnt into me, my stomach open as blood poured from the wounds that made me too weak to heal. I shivered in Sam's arms, pulling myself close as Dean wrapped me up and was bringing me back to the hotel bed.  
After a long, silent moment of drying me and pulling clothes onto my body, Dean finally spoke. "You were there?"  
"Yes," was my only response, and I pursed my lips then. He watched me carefully, as he began speaking about the nightmare we had shared. The blood was turning my skin white, and it became evident that I needed help. Sam cut Dean off midsentence, saying something I could no longer comprehend, as they rushed out of the room and into the car.  
And that's when it went black.

The car ride took a while, because nobody knew where they were going. With their injured demon, the only hope to destroying Lucifer, dying slowly in the backseat with her head in Sam's lap, Dean had no time but to rush and not ask for directions. He went around the town at least twice before he finally saw the sign pointing toward the only medical clinic in the small city, which he pulled into and immediately checked her in.  
Dean pulled his phone from his pocket, running down the list to Cas' name. He clicked, dialing immediately.  
** "Hello?"**  
"Cas, there's a problem," Dean's voice was hushed, and on the other line, he could hear the rustle of jacket as the angel bolted up from wherever he was laying.  
**"Is it Eva?"** His voice dotted with worry.  
"Yeah, something got to her in her sleep. She says she was having a dream about Hell, and that she saw me, and then…"  
**"Then? Dean, I need to know."** His voice was frantic, and Dean's brows laced together. Was this more than just a mission to save us all?  
"She was in the bath, and suddenly, somehow, the water turned holy. But what woke her up was that whatever had bound her in Hell had slashed her with chains, causing them to appear on her physical body. The holy water then rushed in and flooded up her wounds, and when we got to her, she was burned. Bad, too."  
**"How bad?"**  
"Her arms, legs, stomach… other areas, all brown and purple. Some holes in her neck and cheeks. But she'll be fine. Hopefully." Dean gripped the bridge of his nose, and the line went dead.  
With the sound of fluttering wings, Castiel was by his side, which made Sam jump in fright. He stared groggily at the angel, shirt covered in the demon's blood and water, and he pulled his jacket closer to him. Cas slowly apologised.  
They stood silent, in the waiting room. But, what they didn't know was the utter confusion of the doctors who were operating on a demon that had been torn apart, but was now completely healed, and they were stumped.

My eyes snapped open and I stared at the doctors, who ran to me and put their fingers where my pulse should be. I forced a heartbeat, a healthy, steady one. They gave me an odd look, marked something on their clipboards, and left.  
I couldn't stay there. I ripped the tubes from my arms, and fled.


End file.
